The present invention relates to a computer system using an electronic mail system for executing a job.
There are the following electronic mail systems analyzed by the present invention: (1) SYSOUT data, i.e., a job execution result is asked by electronic mail on a host computer and registered in a mail box of a distribution destination, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 108830/1989; (2) a job execution is requested for a host manager by electronic mail so that an execution result mail is distributed by a host computer, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 67672/1989; and (3) the execution of a job and the distribution of the execution result are requested for a host computer by electronic mail through an electronic mail system independent of the host computer, Japanese application Laid-Open No. 01-267758.